


10 Fantasies About the Same Woman

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dead People, F/M, Fantasizing, Ficlet Collection, Het, Hope, Lust, Prophets, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten different men fantasize about the same woman in many different guises. It's not always about sex, or love, or even the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Fantasies About the Same Woman

1\. Bill Adama

Bill prefers to picture them after. The awkwardness of imagining fumbling sex between a heart patient and a cancer survivor is unseemly at best.

Better the afterglow, with Laura's edge softened to halo.

She would look good in his bed, naked and satisfied, with the sheet pulled to her chest as she looked at Bill. Her head resting on her hand as a chunk of red hair fell over her face becomingly.

"Come back to bed," Laura always pleads. "I'm so cold."

"Maybe because you're naked?"

He still walks over to stroke her upturned face. Laura smiles sensually.

"Now," she purrs. "Warm me up."

* * *

2\. Billy Keikeya

And it's kind of embarrassing, because he's seen the president puking her guts out. He's held her hair. It's not pretty.

But Billy wants to get frakking drunk as he can with President Roslin. Both of them just doing shot after shot of ambrosia until she starts laughing her little laugh and he's sure she's not going to tattle on him later because they're drunk.

"I want to know how to make a woman come," he finally blurts out. "Can you tell me?"

She chuckles lustily and blinks. "I'm not your sex therapist," Laura says, her head resting on her arm. "But okay."

* * *

3\. Lee Adama

Her legs. Lee wants them spread as far apart as she can manage in one of those Colonial One armchairs.

Skirt discarded. The two of them alone together.

Lee on his knees, his knuckle brushing against her wetness.

Their eyes meeting. An electric crackle of lust.

They've both wanted this for so long.

"Captain Apollo," Laura orders hoarsely. "Please."

"Yes," Lee says greedily. "I'm going to make you scream."

"I know," she says, moaning as his tongue scrapes against her roughly. "Oh, gods, Lee."

She's sweet hot desire and Lee settles in, his hands and his mouth pleasing his mentor as she melts against him.

And it is good.

* * *

4\. Doc Cottle

"You're a damn silly woman," he imagines telling her. And she smiles her vague wonderful smile at him, and Cottle almost shakes his head.

He's pushing seventy, and this silly chit makes him think of all the ideals he used to have. About how he stayed in the military because he wanted a future for people like her.

Now there's not going to be a future, but people like her still make him hope. Roslin makes him think that maybe there's still a fight worth fighting, even when she's a venomous snake wearing a schoolteacher's face.

Damn silly woman.

At least she knows it.

* * *

5\. Gaius Baltar

Revenge is sweet.

Six seethes with jealousy when Baltar finds his hand under Roslin's skirt. Both of them stare at him stonily.

They have similar tics when irritated, and when Baltar rips Roslin's skirt to her hip, Six folds her arms.

"You're an ass," she hisses.

"Yes, but I've the advantage, darling," Baltar says, forcing his mouth against Roslin's. "You don't want me to tell, do you?"

Roslin bites through his lip. Baltar enjoys that, knowing she's angrier at herself than at him.

Six watches the whole spectacle. Each time she almost speaks, Baltar thrusts into Roslin's body more cruelly until he's spent.

His victory over them.

* * *

6\. Saul Tigh

What would be good, what would be really good? One of those long, boring-as-frak meetings where Roslin's got herself wound up like the political bitch she is, giving them all the crap in the universe about how it's going to be and how she's not going to take any more discussion.

Then Saul would get to his feet.

"Colonel?" she'd say. "Do you have something to add?"

"Be quiet for once," he'd say. "Just shut up."

The miracle: she would be silent.

"I know you're a mastermind, but you don't know everything," Saul would say. "Why don't you listen now?"

The second miracle: she finally would.

* * *

7\. Tom Zarek

Naked except for her glasses, and Laura Roslin is still myth embodied. One of her legs thrown over his shoulder, beating time to an erotic jig, and Tom might whisper that she's his goddess.

Of course he'd have to shout it, what with the noise -- he's heard her scream for her prince. And the young prince would be there, watching Tom show Laura that goddess is just a word.

Myth likes hers rough, moaning and digging her fingernails into the sheets. And when she slumped boneless against the mattress, Tom would look at Apollo.

"That's how it's done."

It's his turn.

* * *

8\. Corporal Venner

In his fantasies, she would nod. An acknowledgment of sacrifice. And her thanks.

Until the gods put President Roslin in his care, he'd never imagined there being a conflict in his duties. He served the gods respectfully by serving his people, by obeying his leaders on the Galactica.

But now it haunts him. He did right -- the map to Earth is his proof that he did right. But what if she stood before him and asked for something less obviously right? What if it were truly Adama she fought, not Tigh?

He would choose her. Regretfully. Venner knows his duty.

* * *

9\. Richard Adar

The dead have no right to fantasize about the living, but he waits for her anyway, arms folded.

And for Richard, she pirouettes and smirks triumphantly. His little schoolteacher, his dignified and clever advisor, his dirty mistress, and now she's better than Adar ever was.

Eyes sparkling, she dares him to speak. Instead he wants to wrap his arms around her, devour that lying mouth and find that spot on her jaw that always sent Laura into ecstatic whimpers and giggles.

"My triumphant Athena," he murmurs, stroking her back.

Laura twists away and with a look, relegates him back to death.

"I was never yours..."

* * *

10\. Leoben Conroy

Shantih.

(She walks in his dreams, barefoot and glowing in white. Unaware but unafraid. Madwoman or prophet -- there's never been a difference.)

Shantih.

(She walks up to him and he throws his arms about her. He has a secret to tell. Adama's no Cylon, but this lady -- she's glowing. Does she know?)

Shantih.

(There is only one God, one God, his soul is going to God, God is looking at him, Kara has done her job, does Kara know? Kara can't know. Kara Kara Kara.)

Shantih.

(His soul will make it to God. It's all Her will.)

Shantih.

(The peace that passeth understanding. So say we all.)

 


End file.
